


Late

by sugahbutt



Series: Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, This is a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugahbutt/pseuds/sugahbutt
Summary: < This is a rewrite of my other work 'Late to Class', I will be following the same major plot but some of the minor scenes and/or dialogue will/can be changed. >Draco, surprisingly, is late one day to Potions class; and it just so happens to be the same day that the class is brewing Amortentia. I think you can figure out where the story goes from there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240178
Kudos: 11





	1. Potions Class

Draco Lucius Malfoy was never late. He had never been late to anything in his entire life. And yet, here he was, sleeping away in the Slytherin dorms, not only sleeping the day away, but sleeping through all of his morning classes as well. If it weren't for the loud screeching of his owl he may have just slept through the rest of his classes that day as well. Under normal circumstances, he was the first awake in his dorm, always making sure to go to bed at the appropriate time to allow him to get just enough sleep for the oncoming day of classes, as well as for the weekends. Though, the screeching of his owl was seemingly in vein, as he seemed content to stay within his deep sleep, only waking up merely five minutes before the class of his favorite subject was scheduled to start; and that class would be Potions. 

~*~

"Is Draco sick, or something? He hasn't come to any classes today." Pansy asks Blaise as they both sit down in their usual seats in the Potions classroom, more and more students from both Slytherin and Gryffindor filtering in with each passing minute.

"I'm not sure, he was still asleep when I left for breakfast this morning." Blaise answers with a simple shrug of his shoulders, head turning to look at the door of the classroom as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walk in, seemingly so engrossed in their conversation that they don't notice two other Gryffindor students before they almost run into them. "Ha, what a bunch of idiots." He says before he turns back around to face where Professor Slughorn is fiddling around with a spare cauldron at the center of the classroom. "I think he was up all night doing homework, so he probably just slept in." He says, after noticing how worried Pansy still looks about their friend.

"Probably. Hmf, what an idiot." Pansy says with a huff, sounding annoyed as she crosses her arms across her chest as she leans back into her seat.

Blaise just nods in response to this, the classroom filling up with even more students as he does so. Professor Slughorn looks up at the class and seems to be considering something, before looking back down at the cauldron, signaling that class would be starting soon. "Slughorn is going to kill him for not coming, it's not like him to miss class." Pansy adds, sounding more worried about her friend than annoyed.

"Not if he wants to stay on the Malfoy family's good side." Blaise says simply.

~*~

Draco wakes up after his owl has seemingly become fed up with it's owners antics and bites his left ear a few times. As Draco finally comes to his sense, he not only realizes that he's the only one in the dorm, but his eyes somehow make their way over to his clock. "Shit." He yells as he basically jumps out of bed, finally noticing that he has woken up nearly five hours after he was supposed to. He quickly grabs his wand off of his bedside table and quickly says "accio" as he points it to his robes and underclothes and quickly pulls them on before leaving the dorms in a hurry, headed towards the closest bathroom.

~*~

"Isn't someone missing?" Ron asks, looking around the room with a skeptical look on his face. "Oh! It's Malfoy." He says, his malice for the other boy practically rolling off of his tongue with the boys last name.

"That's odd, he never misses Potions." Hermione says, but with a quick shrug she focuses her attention back onto the small book placed on the table in front of her, seemingly not caring about the Slytherins whereabouts.

Before Harry can get so much as a word into the conversation, Professor Slughorn walks closer to where all of the students are sitting, almost instantly drawing the attention of each and every student sitting before him. "Alright, alright, I have a special treat for you all today." He says before he rubs his hands together with an almost sinister smile sliding itself onto his face before he removes the lid of the cauldron he had been fiddling with before. "Today, I am going to be having you all brew a love potion, isn't that exciting? It's the most power love potion at that!" He says before he places the lid onto the table, just a little to the left of the cauldron it has been taken from. "Does anyone here know the name of this specific love potion?" He asks.

And, without fail, Hermione's hand shoots into the air with the speed of a wannabe rocket ship, just as it has since her first day of her First Year. 

"Yes, Mrs. Granger?" Professor Slughorn says, sounding almost impressed that she is the one who raised her hand.

"It's called Amortentia, sir." Hermione answers with a quick nod of her head.

"Nice job, Mrs. Granger! Very good indeed. Now, if you all wouldn't mind coming up here, I would like to have a volunteer tell me what the potion smells like." Professor Slughorn says, making a waving motion with his hands as he does so, as if the motion itself will beckon his students closer to the cauldron, and the potion inside of it. "Now, is anyone willing to be my. volunteer?" He asks after all of the students have stood up and made their way closer to where he, himself, is standing.

"I can smell it, sir." Hermione volunteers.

"Very good!" Professor Slughorn says with a wide smile on his face. "Go ahead, take a good whiff or two." He says, making yet another hand gesture to indicate what she should do.

After smelling the potion, a bright blush pops up onto Hermione's cheeks and spread all the way across her nose and into the tips of her ears. "I smell freshly mown grass, fresh parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." She says before taking a step away from the potion, almost to indicate that she is done talking.

"Very good, thank you Mrs. Granger." Professor Slughorn says quickly. "Alright, now, off with the rest of you! Once you have finished brewing your potion, compare it to the color and smell of the one I have brewed myself, you have the entire class to do so." He says as he slides the lid of the cauldron back onto the one in question before the class all move back to their individual seats to brew their own 'versions' of the aforementioned love potion.

~*~

Draco lets out a rather loud groan as he practically bursts into the Potions classroom, instantly gaining the attention of all of his classmates as he does so; looking as if he had meant to miss the majority of class, with no hair out of place. Looking around, he realizes that most of his classmates have finished brewing whatever potion Professor Slughorn had assigned them. "Ugh, why does it smell like Potter's girly perfume in here?" He asks, rather loudly, as he takes his seat to the left of Pansy, either ignoring, or not noticing, the now shocked facial expressions of all of his classmates that heard what it is that he said.

"Draco," Pansy starts slowly, a look of absolute shock and horror etched onto her face. "we're brewing Amortentia." She adds.

"And?" Draco asks, as the name of the potion slightly rings a bell, but cannot remember it's purpose.

"It's a love potion." Blaise says simply. "It smells different for each person who smells it." He adds, and after a second of Draco not fully comprehending what that sentence means, he continues. "It smells like the person, or thing, that the smeller loves." He says with a roll of his eyes, as he and Pansy had known about their friends little 'crush' for years at that point.

"Oh." Draco says, sounding dumbfounded as he now realizes that he has outed not only his feelings, but his sexuality, to the entirely of his potions class, and even the person said feelings are towards.

"'Oh' is right." Pansy says as Draco's face begins to visually turn redder and redder with each passing second until the blush has practically consumed his face and is now making it's way down from the tips of his ears.

"Oh, my god." Ron says from the opposite side of the Potions classroom, as even the Gryffindors in the room had heard what Draco said, sounding as equally confused as Harry currently looks. "Wait." He adds, turning to look at Harry, who is still sporting a dumbfounded expression. "You, and Malfoy?" He asks. "Since when?" He adds.

"What? No." Harry says, sounding just as confused as Ron does, still looking at the blonde Slytherin even after everyone else in the classroom has diverted their attention back onto their potions. "I had no idea he felt that way." He adds, a bit quieter this time, but both Ron and Hermione were still able to hear him.


	2. After Class

As soon as Professor Slughorn had dismissed class, Draco basically stormed out, not even sparing a second to tell either Pansy or Blaise where he was going. Though, neither of them try to stop him as he storms out, knowing that, from what had happened during class, he needs a little time to himself to try and figure out what his next move is going to be, and that he'll talk to them when he's ready. It doesn't stop them from being concerned about him though, but they know him almost as well as he knows himself, if not a little more, and they know that now is not the time to be following after him like lost puppies. They take their time to collect their things and to put them away, as it is their last class for the day and dinner was still a few hours away.

"Should we say something to him?" Pansy says, breaking the silence as she pauses with placing her things inside of her bag to look over at Blaise.

"Potter?" Blaise says, only receiving a short nod from Pansy in response. "Do you really think that that's the best thing to do? Shouldn't we let the two of them figure it out?" He asks.

"Those two, figuring something out on their own? Please. They're both more oblivious to their feelings than my younger cousins, and the youngest one of them is still a baby." Pansy says with a short laugh. "They'll never figure it out on their own, if anything, it'll make their petty little 'feud' worse, especially now since Potter could use Draco's feelings against him." She explains.

"Do you really think he would do that? Sure, Potter's an idiot, but he's not a downright, grade-A asshole." Blaise says with a shrug as he slings his bag over his shoulder, Pansy mimicking his actions a few seconds later.

"I'm sure talking to him a little bit couldn't hurt the situation." Pansy says.

"Alright! Fine, you win." Blaise says before following Pansy, as she has begun to walk over to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione are standing on the opposite side of the room, clearly talking about something.

"Hey, Potter, can we talk to you for a second?" Pansy asks as her and Blaise drawer closer to the 'golden trio', who have now focused all of their attention onto the two Slytherins.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron asks before Harry gets the opportunity.

"I'm not talking to you, Weasel." Pansy snaps before turning her attention back over to Harry. "A word?" She asks, clearly not intending on taking 'no' for an answer.

"Fine, you guys can go on ahead, I'll meet you in the common room." Harry says, turning slightly to look at Ron and Hermione as he does so.

"Sure." Hermione says with a quick nod her head, knowing that Harry will fill them in when he meets them in the common room, before she tugs on Ron's arm before the two leave the Potions classroom.

"I assume that this is about what happened during class." Harry says as he crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the table he's standing next to.

"Yeah." Blaise answers simply.

"Look, I know that this may be weird for you, but it's even worse for Draco. He can't control how he feels, and he just outted himself to the entire class, and there's no doubt in my mind that by tomorrow almost all of Hogwarts will know. So please, take it easy on him, don't throw his feelings back into his face, he was never planning on acting on them." Pansy pauses for a second. "Don't use this as an 'advantage' in the fights that you get in with him, or whatever it is that you two do. I don't even care if you feel the same way for him, or even bat for his team, but don't use his feelings against him." She adds, making it sound more like a threat than anything else. "It doesn't matter if the two of you keep up with with this petty little feud anymore, just don't be an asshole about something he can't control, and don't go around telling everyone, alright?" She adds, sounding a bit sad as she does so. "If Draco's father were to hear about this, he would kill Draco." She adds, her tone taking on a bit more of a seriousness as she brings up Lucius.

"I'm not going to use this against him, or tell anyone else about it that wasn't here to hear it." Harry states, not being able to fully comprehend how awful it must have been for Draco to realize the weight of what should have just been a throw away comment, and how much it changed their 'relationship' with one another. "Should I even bother trying to talk to him about it?" He asks, not entirely feeling bad for Draco, but, in a sense, he sort of does have a little pity for the Slytherin.

"When he's ready, he'll come and talk to you about it, but if you try and push him to talk about it when he's not ready, things'll just get ugly." Blaise says, as he knows Draco well enough to know that what he said is true, and Pansy knows this as well, which is why she almost subconsciously nods after Blaise has finished talking.

"So you're telling me that I have to wait until Malfoy is done having his little tantrum to even try and resolve this?" Harry asks, as Blaise has just made it seem like Draco would just throw a fit if Harry were the one to try and initiate a conversation about their newfound issue.

"Exactly." Pansy answers with a quick nod of her head.

"If he doesn't come to me first within the next week or so, I'm going to talk to him first." Harry says as the first group of Hufflepuff students filter into the room for their own Potions class.

"Fine, just give him a little time." Pansy says before her and Blaise turn and leave the Potions room, Harry following shortly behind them, but not close enough to feel obliged to continue their conversation, though, they do part ways almost the second they leave the classroom; with Harry going to Gryffindor common room and them going to the Slytherin common room.


	3. Inside the Common Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit shorter than the other chapters so far, but it's almost 4 AM and I have a test at 9, so I gotta get to sleep soon :)

"Harry," Hermione greets almost the second that Harry walks into the common room. "What did Zabini and Parkinson talk to you about? Did it have something to do with what Malfoy said during Potions?" She asks as Harry sits down on the same couch as her, with Ron sitting in the red, plush, armchair to the left of said couch.

"Yeah, they told me to not use Malfoy's feelings for me against in him in our fights, or feud, or whatever it is that we have going on. And they want me to wait around until he has the guts to come and talk to me about it himself." Harry says with a sight, slumping further into the plush couch cushions. "I just wish that I could talk to him about it now, to just get it over with, you know?" He adds, turning his head slightly to look at Hermione, who only offers him a sad, yet understanding, smile.

"It makes sense, what they said to you. No one can control their feelings, or who they develop feelings for, and Malfoy is, apparently, no exception. So, if you were to use his feelings against him, that would just speak about you, and your character, rather than his." Hermione pauses. "Though, I don't understand why they are making you wait on Malfoy for this one, he must understand that this isn't only affecting him, right?" She asks, though she doesn't intend to get an actual answer. "I mean, even just when Ron and I were walking back here, a bunch of people stopped us asking about the two of you, and some of them aren't even in our Potions class." She adds.

"They also don't want me telling anyone who wasn't there, so looks like the whole, trying to keep this whole thing under wraps plan has officially gone out the window." Harry says, as he had planned on trying to convince the other Gryffindors to not say anything to anyone who wasn't in the Potions classroom when it happened.

"I don't think it was anyone in Gryffindor who said something." Ron says, speaking up for the first time. "I mean, I talked to Seamus and Dean when we first got here, and they said that they had heard some of the Slytherins talking to some Ravenclaws about it just outside the classroom." He adds, further explaining his assumption. "Do you know what you're going to do when Malfoy talks to you?" He asks after a couple beats of silence.

"No, not really, I mean, it's no secret that I've had feelings of my own for him for about a year or so now, but, I don't know if it would be the best thing to just come out and tell him that, especially after all of the shit he's done." Harry says, as he came out to both Ron, Hermione, and almost the entire Weasley family the previous summer, but only told Ron and Hermione about his feelings for Draco.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

"Are you joking? He's treated both of you, let alone almost everyone else in this school, like trash ever since First Year." Harry scoffs. "I could never condone that, and wouldn't I, in a sense, be accepting of his actions if I were to act on my feelings for him?" He asks.

"Not if he tells you that he's willing to change." Hermione says simply. "I assume that most of the things he says are only to keep up appearances, and I think this because if he was truly an awful person, he would never have developed feelings for you in the first place. If he's truly as awful as he acts, he would, subconsciously or otherwise, have never allowed himself to develop feelings for you." She pauses. "Most of his actions, and his supposed beliefs, are because of his father, I doubt that he actually believes most of the stuff that he preaches about." She adds. "So, when he eventually does talk to you about all of this, ask him, and if he truly does believe and agree with all of the horrible stuff both him and his father have done, well, I assume you can figure out what it is that you should do. And if he doesn't, then it's truly your call, but I believe that you should make the decision that will make you the happiest, and if that means trying to pursue a relationship with Malfoy, then I support you, and if not, I will still support you." She adds.

"Yeah, uh, same here." Ron says with a quick nod.

"Thank you." Harry says, a small, yet genuine, smile dancing its way onto his face.


End file.
